


Lasting Image

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [101]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Jack have a fight.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lasting Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deltajackdalton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltajackdalton/gifts).



> to fill the prompt, “I would have taken a bullet for you.”
> 
> I've missed writing these guys so much 😭💙💜

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Nick?” 

It was a simple question, and Nick gives a simple answer.

“I would have taken a bullet for you.”

“I never would have asked you to.”

Nick staggers back, a hollow chuckle shakes his body, he throws up a hand that just falls back down while the other scratches the irritation in the back of his head. 

“It’s not about askin’ anybody for anythin’, darlin’. That ain’t what love is.”

“Then what is it, if it’s not me leaving you so you don’t get hurt--”

“It’s me, _staying by your side,_ even if I would get hurt. Because you matter to me, Jack! And I just thought, I do, too--”

“You do matter!”

“But not to you, right?”

“No, that’s not--Dammit, Nicky!” Jack slams his hand against the chair he’s leaning on, knocking it to the ground. Nick doesn’t flinch, just crosses his arms and stands with a glare as Jack begins to pace.

“You have no idea what I’ve lost,” he begins in a husky whisper. “No idea what that’s done to me. What it could...do to you...”

“So what, you’re keeping me from being some kind of martyr? Don’t want my death on your hands? Pretty fuckin’ selfish if you ask me.”

_“You’re_ the one being selfish, here, Stokes. I’m trying to keep you _safe--”_

“I am safe! See, not a scratch on me--”

“You literally just said you would have let yourself be shot--”

“Just a--Cause it damn near came to that!”

“It didn’t have to! You should have _left!”_

“Just like you’re leaving now?” 

Jack inhales sharply, before letting out a frustrated sigh.

“You want me to.”

It wasn’t a question.

“No, but I think _you_ do,” Nick nods, a malicious smile on his face as he finally moves from his position, towards Jack. “Well go on, sunshine. Need help finding the door?” 

He shoves Jack’s shoulder, his body uncharacteristically loose, he lets himself rock backwards, almost pummeling to the ground.

“Go!” Nick shoves him again, waving his hands in the air to expel the demon from his residence--an echo of a command he once gave himself, to another fat headed jerk who was too blind in his hurt to see clearly. 

And perhaps it’s that blindness that steers his body away from Nick Stokes once and for all, an effective ban from the adult’s playground that is Las Vegas, with the lasting image of Nick hiding his tears as their last shared memory together burned into his mind forever. 


End file.
